


It's Late

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, Late Night Phone Calls, M/M, gd is needy today, seungri hates getting out of bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: It's been a few days since Jiyong has slept, and there's really no one else he'd call in this situation. Not this time.





	

It’s 1:00am and Seungri’s phone is ringing and he wants to ignore it, he really does...he really,  _ really _ does. But he doesn’t, because he knows who it is and he likes feeling  _ needed. _

“Hyung, it’s late?” he says, a little whine at the edge of his voice as he shifts over to the edge of the bed, feet hitting the floor. Jiyong makes a soft noise on the other end of the line.

“Are you in bed?” he asks, and he’s clearly been crying, or still  _ is _ crying, and Seungri holds back a soft noise, looking back over his shoulder before shaking his head and standing up. 

“Yeah, hyung, where are you?”

There’s a sound like a light sniffle on the other end of the line, and Seungri closes his eyes, shuffling to the closet and grabbing a sweatshirt while he waits. “The studio.” Jiyong says, a little quietly.

“How long have you been there?” he asks, running through the list of questions he knows will get the best results; the questions Jiyong is expecting.

“I don’t know.” Jiyong says, and it  _ sounds _ like he’s shrugging, his pout loud and clear over the phone.

“That’s not good, yeah?” he says, trying to inject a little humor into the conversation as he grabs a pair of sweats off the floor and tugs them on one-handed. Jiyong makes a noise and Seungri feels his heart wrench just a little and he sighs. “I’ll be there in 15, okay?” he says, and Jiyong mutters out an acknowledgement before hanging up. 

Seungri sighs and heads for the door, turning only briefly to look over at the bed, already missing its warmth.

When he gets to the studio, Jiyong is curled up in his chair at the sound board and Seungri takes in a deep breath. He looks him over for a moment, noting the sad, tired look on his face, and he tuts gently, the sound drawing Jiyong’s eyes up to him. “It’s been a couple days, yeah?” he says gently, and Jiyong bites his lip, hesitating for just a moment before nodding. “It gets easier over time…” he tries, but Jiyong’s eyes harden just a little and Seungri knows better than to continue with that line of conversation.

He gets Jiyong out of the studio and into his car with relatively little fuss; Jiyong draping himself over his back, fingers locked across Seungri’s chest as they make their way down. It’s been awhile since he and Jiyong have been this close without it being in front of a camera. It’s kind of nice, comforting. It’s like a reminder of their closeness, their trust in each other. He shakes his head. 

“Do you want me to take you to your house or…?” he asks as he gets closer to the last turn that will really decide where he’s going. 

Jiyong stays silent for a little bit, seeming smaller in his seat than normal, before he looks over at Seungri: “Your place?” he asks, hesitant, but it’s clearly what he’d prefer, what he thinks will make him feel better (and maybe that makes Seungri feel more important than it should but it’s  _ late _ ).

Seungri nods, turning toward his place with barely a thought. When they get there, Seungri gets out of the car and waits for Jiyong to follow him, before leading the way up. When they get inside, Jiyong walks straight to the bedroom, and Seungri’s lips quirk up at the corner, and he follows after him slowly. He checks his phone briefly, multiple messages having cropped up in the short time since he’d left bed to go get Jiyong. He almost ignores them, but he’s awake now, and he won’t be able to respond once he gets into his room so he may as well respond now.

“Hurry up, I’m cold.” Jiyong’s voice calls out from the room, and Seungri snorts out a soft laugh. Even over-tired and emotionally drained, Jiyong is a force to be reckoned with.

Seungri pulls off the sweatshirt he’d pulled on earlier, throwing it into a corner, because Jiyong gave off too much heat while sleeping for him to wear a shirt to bed. “Is this better?” He asks, a little amused, and Jiyong rolls his eyes, waiting for Seungri to get into bed before curling up beside him, arms wrapping around him.

“Hold me.” he demands, and Seungri obeys, chuckling softly as he does so.

It’s been a little while since they’ve done this, since it was a normal thing, and it’s different now, feels different. “Better?” Seungri asks, and it’s more for his own ego that he asks, because Jiyong sleeps better wrapped around someone, always has. That someone  _ had been _ him, for a while. Maybe he should talk to...

Jiyong hums, doesn’t answer, already basically asleep. Seungri sighs, running his hands over Jiyong’s back gently, soothingly, and he notes that it must have really been a few days since Jiyong had slept properly for him to fall asleep so quickly. The thought brings a frown to Seungri’s face, but there’s nothing he can really do about it, nothing but be here now, and be here the next time it happens; Jiyong doesn’t just  _ let _ people get in close enough to stop him before he’s reached this point. Seungri’s close..but not close enough.

He  _ could be _ closer, if Jiyong would let him. He’d do it in a heartbeat.

Seungri wakes up before Jiyong the next morning, wrapped tightly in Jiyong’s embrace and burning hot. He feels his heartbeat quicken just a little, and he slowly disentangles himself, careful not to wake Jiyong up as he slides out of bed. He breathes out a soft sigh of relief as Jiyong just sighs in his sleep, rolling over onto his back. Seungri pauses there for a second, biting his lip as he looks down at Jiyong, and then he shakes his head and heads out into the kitchen to see if he has anything he could potentially convince Jiyong to eat.

When Jiyong finally wakes up, a few hours later, Seungri sits there while he eats a small meal and then lets Jiyong convince him to spend the day with him. It’s easy because he  _ wants to. _ He likes spending time with Jiyong, likes having all of Jiyong’s undivided attention. He doesn’t get enough of that anymore; wants more.

“It’s been a while,” Jiyong says, eyes a little brighter than they’d been just that morning. “Since we’ve spent time together, like this…” he trails off, and Seungri feels himself grinning.

It feels like he’s  _ winning,  _ because Jiyong wants to spend time like him, only with him. “We could do it more often…” Seungri says, sliding the suggestion out there, wondering if Jiyong will take the bait, wondering if he really  _ wants _ to spend more time with him. (You never knew with Jiyong, he could be messing with you, could be serious).

Jiyong just smiles at him in return, reaching over the table they’re seated at for lunch to ruffle his hair. “You’d get sick of me real quick, Ri, that I can promise.” he says, and there’s something else there, another reason behind his words, and Seungri notes it, knows it very well because it’s behind his own as well.

He drops Jiyong off at his apartment later that afternoon, and as they say goodbye there’s a split second where  _ maybe… _

Seungri’s phone rings at 8:00am, and he rolls over in bed and groans, loud and unhappy, but he sits up anyway. He’s still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he answers, and it’s Jiyong asking him to come out for  _ brunch _ and that’s just ludicrous enough of a request that he starts laughing and Jiyong starts whining on the other end.

“What? You don’t want to spend time with your hyung?” he huffs out, and Seungri leans back until he’s comfortably supported, and chuckles.

“I do, of course I do, but... _ brunch?” _ He asks, and Jiyong rolls his eyes so hard that Seungri is certain he can hear it. “It’s 8, hyung, why don’t we just get  _ breakfast? _ ”

Jiyong makes a noise that’s half indignation and half something only Jiyong can affect. “ _ Fine. _ ” he grumps, and Seungri chuckles again. “I’ll be by to get you…?” He trails off, and Seungri nods.

“Yeah, I’ll be home.” He says, and they hang up.

The restaurant is basically deserted, but Jiyong doesn’t seem to care. He’s animated, and Seungri looks for the signs that mean this is from caffeine and not proper sleep...but they aren’t there, so he breathes a soft sigh of relief. They chat happily, telling stories and joking and laughing, and Seungri’s in a pretty good mood by the end of the meal despite having had to wake up before he was ready.

“Spending time with me isn't so bad, yeah?” Seungri says as they walk out, and Jiyong rolls his eyes, arm flung around his shoulders and he leans in closer as they walk.

“You’re growing on me, I guess.” He says with a grin, “You’re very good to me, Ri, I don’t deserve this kind of attention from you.” He adds, looking up at Seungri with bright eyes. It makes Seungri blush, the look on Jiyong’s face, so he looks away and makes a big fuss about getting into Jiyong’s fancy car again. Jiyong just rolls his eyes at him, grinning a little as he lets go of Seungri and climbs into the driver’s seat.

When Jiyong drops Seungri off, Seungri almost invites him up. He pauses though, not sure if he should, if that’s overstepping... He ends up just saying goodbye and considering himself fortunate that he’s getting even this much attention from Jiyong, that Jiyong is even  _ considering him _ to receive the attention he’s giving.

He gets a text from Jiyong later the next day:  _ you coming out tonight? _ And he almost responds back with ‘duh, of course.’ but this is a text so he can’t gauge Jiyong’s mood, can’t gauge what Jiyong’s looking for out of this, if it’s the same thing Seungri is or…

_ Yeah, I’ll be there. _ He decides on, and then when Jiyong takes a while to respond he worries that he read it wrong, that Jiyong was looking for some confirmation, that Jiyong actually wanted him to go  _ with him… _

_ Great! I’ll see you there, then. _

Seungri’s sitting at a table with some acquaintances when Jiyong comes up, smiling brightly. He sits down, attention drawn back over his shoulder every couple of moments like he’s waiting for someone.

“I couldn’t find you guys!” Jiyong says, loud and amused, and Seungri rolls his eyes, leaning back.

“Just admit that you got here late.” He says, making a show of his annoyance just to see Jiyong laugh.

“That’s no way to talk to your elder, Ri.” Youngbae says, and Seungri’s attention is pulled to him as he comes up from behind Jiyong. 

“You’re back!” Seungri says, bright and happy and Jiyong shifts over in his seat while giving Youngbae a look that Seungri has often tried to avoid seeing. “I was being  _ very polite _ .” he adds once Youngbae’s settled himself next to Jiyong.

Jiyong leans into Youngbae’s side, looking up at him. “He was very nice to me for a little while there, it’s true.” He says, and Youngbae laughs, squeezing him a little. Seungri huffs a little, whining that he’s  _ always _ nice and that if they didn’t hog each other’s attention all the time then they’d  _ know _ how nice he is.

“Unlikely.” Youngbae says with a smile, teasing. “Where’s Daesung? I thought he’d be here.” 

Seungri looks around at that, noting that it  _ had _ been a little while since he’d seen Daesung around. “He said he was getting us drinks.” He says after a short moment, and Youngbae and Jiyong share an amused glance at Seungri’s expense. He notices it, but ignores it, looking back over at them after a short moment to start talking about something else.

They drag the other people at the table into the conversation, all much better acquainted with Jiyong and Youngbae than Seungri, before Daesung appears, drinks in hand and a smile on his face. 

“I got distracted.” He says, by way of explanation when Seungri pouts up at him, refusing to take the drink because his arms are crossed, and it just makes Daesung laugh. He sets Seungri’s drink down in front of him and slides in next to him at the table, bumping his shoulder affectionately in apology. “I see you’ve made it back from your trip…” Daesung says, looking at Youngbae innocently over the rim of his glass.

Youngbae laughs and Jiyong blushes red, hand pushing down on Youngbae’s thigh to hold himself up. “I got the impression that Seungri was being very  _ kind _ the past few days…”

Daesung laughs. “Crawling out of bed to answer the leader’s calls, you mean.” He says, before letting out a very put-upon sigh and setting his drink down. “I’m not a fan of sleeping alone when I know my boyfriend is sleeping with someone else.” he says, teasing.

Seungri snorts, nudging him. “At least I told you what I was doing.” He says, and Jiyong makes a whiny noise, not liking being talked about like this, but also a little outraged.

“Is that what took you so long? I was  _ cold. _ ” He says, and he turns to Youngbae, a little seriously. “He let me get  _ cold,  _ so he could text his  _ boyfriend. _ ”

Youngbae licks his lower lip and just looks at Jiyong for a second, a smile fighting to break out. “He texted me as well.” He says, and Daesung and Seungri laugh as Jiyong makes an indignant noise.

Eventually, at some point in the night, Jiyong leans over Youngbae to drop his hand over Daesung’s. “Thank you for loaning me Seungri.” he says, and Daesung raises an eyebrow. “It probably won’t happen again.” He says and Daesung leans around him to look at Youngbae.

“So, you’re never leaving him here alone for more than a day?” He asks, and Jiyong sits back with a practiced huff of annoyance, a grin fighting to be seen as Youngbae pats him gently on the back.

“I’ll see what I can do…” Youngbae says, eyes crinkling.

**Author's Note:**

> *Is not sorry* ^^ I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
